Legion TV
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: SLASH. Crossover with the Anime "Tiger and Bunny" with Superman in the place of Wild Tiger.
1. Chapter 1

09/20/13

This WAS suppose to be for "_Sept 24: Obsession Tuesday:_ The couples obsession? Crossover with your currant obsession? Obsess away!" since Legion of Superheroes is an old obsession I visit on occasion and Tiger and Bunny is my currant obsession but I didn't have time to write anything else today so I'll either have to come up with something different for the 24th or possibly extend this one...

Legion TV

Stopping the robbery could have gone better. Superman could have done without causing some of that public property damage and he would have caught the robbers if one hadn't pulled out some Kryptonite on him, causing him to plummet to the ground. It definitely would have gone better if he hadn't been rescued by some robotic rookie.

Still even if Superman had caught the robbers he wouldn't have gotten enough points to become King of Heroes that year and it wouldn't have stopped the Daily Planet from dropping him as their sponsored hero for Legion TV. They just couldn't afford to pay his damage fines anymore but luckily his contract was picked up by Wayne Enterprises.

Mr. Bruce Wayne informed Clark that he would be pairing up with another hero to become the first Legion TV partnership. He said it would be called "Brain and Brawn" in the marketing plan, though Wayne could have gone without pointing out that Superman would be the "obvious" brawn.

"And who will be the brain?" Clark asked and then added, "Sir?"

"You'll meet him down in the lab where you'll be fitted into your new suit," Wayne told him and gave him directions on how to get there.

Still, Clark hesitated, "Sir, what's wrong with my old suit?"

"If you don't want a new suit you can always quit," Wayne said coldly.

Suppressing a groan Clark said he'd go get fitted and headed down to the lab. He got lost twice but found it after getting the directions again from a secretary.

When Clark finally got to the lab there was someone waiting for him. It was a Coluan boy with longish blond hair, magenta eyes and the classic Coluan green skin. He was wearing a lab coat and tapping his foot in agitation, sort of cute really.

"You're late," the Coluan boy grumbled. "I'll never forget that you've wasted three minutes of my life."

Okay, maybe not all that cute.

Clark apologized and tried to explain but the boy wasn't listening, already leading him over to where his new suit was hanging. It was actually a mecha suit, complete with a helmet and mostly white with his crest on the chest in red.

"What was wrong with my old suit," Clark couldn't help but grumble.

Hearing him, the Coluan boy gave him a look that clearly asked "are you kidding me" before walking over to his work bench. He returned with a round metal spear but before Clark could question it the boy opened it to reveal kryptonite.

As Clark all but fell over, the Coluan boy continued to hold the meteor rock over him, perfectly poised despite the fact Clark was in obvious pain.

"You are the strongest hero currently on the Legion TV roster but you haven't been King of Heroes for _years_ because your idiotic property damage and the fact you have a widely known weakness that is easily accessible. Your old suit did nothing to prevent kryptonite from being used against you. The suit I designed will."

With a snap the Coluan boy closed the metal sphere and walked away.

What was it that Clark found cute about him again?

After Clark recovered he tried on the suit, which actually adjusted itself to fit him perfectly. It also moved easily as if wearing his normal suit, the only real noticeable difference was the helmet, which showed him several displays he didn't quite understand yet.

"Hey," Superman turned to the Coluan boy, whom was notes on how Superman moved in the suit. "What's your name anyway?"

"Querl Dox," the Coluan stated simply, brushing back his bangs which gave Superman a flash of something on his forehead before the bangs fell back into place. "I'm-"

Superman's call bracelet went off and a hanger door in the lab automatically opened to the outside.

"Sorry, got to go," Superman waved to Querl before running to the hanger door and flying out. He heard Querl yelling at him to wait but he figured it would wait until the call was taken care of. Maybe once he got on the scene he could meet his new partner.

At the scene one of the city's statues had come to life and with wrecking things, it swatting one of his fellow heroes away with the back of his hand.

Superman caught Lighting Lad before he could hit the ground and looked at him curiously.

"Are you my new partner?"

"Your what?" Lightning Lad looked both annoyed and confused.

"No you idiot, that would be me," the robotic rookie from the previous night landed beside him. Shockingly shrinking down into Querl Dox, without his lab coat and wearing what was obviously a hero suit in purple with the Brainiac insignia on his chest.

"Q-Querl," Clark stammered unable to worry about the insignia right now, "Change back before you reveal your secret identity."

At that Querl rolled his eyes, "You are so old fashioned. I'm not going to hide away my identity like the rest of you; I'm Querl Dox, Brainiac Five of Colu."

Superman frown at being called old fashioned but sighed when he saw Lightning Lad had already gone off to fight the living statue again.

"Whatever Brainy, let's go get that thing before anyone gets hurt."

Seeing Querl's face, Superman flew into the air, very much aware that Querl was flying after him without turning back into his bigger mechanical form.

"My name is Brainiac Five, not Brainy," Querl all but seethed.

"My name is Brainiac Five, not Brainy," Superman couldn't help but mock.


	2. Original First Draft (Not Connected)

09/26/13

Not really a second chapter, more like a first draft I dug out because I'm sick and don't have the energy to write anything else for today's theme:

_Sept 26: Retro Thursday:_ Old style? Old movies? Old theme you want to do again or missed out on in previous years? As long as its in the past bring it back!

Super and Brainy

"Hey, are you okay Brainy?" Clark called after his partner, whom had gotten up after a fierce hit by the criminal they had been chasing but got right back up without taking a moment to see if there was any damage. Really, the kid was just too obsessive about points and Clark didn't put it past him to keep going even when he was hurt.

"My name is Querl Dox or Brainiac Five; not Brainy. Use my real name or keep your mouth shut old man," Querl shouted at him, shooting him a glare over his shoulder.

"I'm not an old man," Clark shouted back, "I'm retro."

"That doesn't even make sense," Querl took out his frustration with his partner on the criminal, kicking him to the ground. After restraining the criminal's hands, he turned to Clark and lifted his helmet front, revealing his maskless face. "With all your brawn and little brain it's amazing you haven't gotten yourself killed yet, old man."

"At least call me Superman," Clark half pleaded, half mumbled.

In the end Querl caught the criminal, got the points and smiled for the cameras in a way Querl never smiled at Superman. All Superman ever saw was glares and frowns, as well as eye rolls and plain indifference.

Really, it wasn't fair. What did Superman have to do to get a real smile from the cute rookie?

Wait a minute, did Superman just call his partner cute?


End file.
